


Five Things That Never Happened to James Wilson

by scrollgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Spoilers for "Wilson's Heart" (4x16).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to James Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c_mantix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=c_mantix).



1\. He sits at her bedside and pretends not to see the pitying expressions on Cuddy, Foreman, and the others. House hovers at a distance, awkward and guilty. Wilson knows he's being cruel and he knows he can't keep her on ice forever, but he can't let her go, can't make himself say goodbye to the best thing that's ever happened to him because he knows this was it, his last chance at happiness. She's changed him, given him a taste of the real thing, and now he can't go back and can't move forward, he's stuck and so is she, in that moment before death comes.

 

2\. He gets Brown to take his shift because Amber's got the flu and, okay, he knows, he _knows_ she doesn't need him to take care of her, he's learned that lesson already, but what the hell, he got the flu shot and maybe they can play with the video camera again, or they _would_ if House wasn't drunk at a bar and needing a lift. "Be home in twenty minutes, I promise," he says. "Fifteen, and I'll do that thing you like with the tongue," she purrs. Wilson makes it in under thirteen.

 

3\. He gets married for the fourth and last time.

 

4\. Amber yells bloody murder and nearly breaks his hand with that last push, but Wilson barely notices because Dr. Lim has a slippery, squirming specimen of humanity in his gloved hands, a tiny purple-faced thing that screams, shrill and insistent, all while the nurse wipes it clean, bundles it, and lays it in Amber's outstretched arms, and the only thought in Wilson's head is _my daughter, I have a daughter, she sounds just like her mom_.

 

5\. He forgives House.


End file.
